It is sometimes necessary to accomplish electrical switching in a remote, high temperature environment which is subject to high centrifugal forces. For example, in a gas turbine engine, temperatures can exceed 1000.degree. F. and rotating components can experience centrifugal forces of the order of 10,000 g's. In such an environment, ordinary remote switching means, such as transistors and relays, are found to be inadequate. Further, space limitations inside such engines dictate that any switches contained therein be of minimal size.